Home Sweet Logan
by Manny101
Summary: After a few publicity dates for Big Time Rush, Kendall arrives home a day early to surprise Logan only to find a surprise of his own.  Rated M for exactly what you're thinking.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note**: I just wanted to throw a little something out there since I'm not done with my longer fic piece yet. I hope to have that posted soon. Right now, I hope you enjoy this!

**Home Sweet Logan**

Kendall was tired. If he had to sign one more autograph, do one more dance step, or give the same interview answer a hundred more times, he was going to lose it. His body felt heavy as he rode next to James in comfortable silence. The limosine had been late picking them up at the airport. When the car finally showed up, they'd found that the airline had "accidentally rerouted" his suitcase. It wouldn't have mattered so much if he hadn't had Logie's present in it. If either one of them was out of town without the other, they'd always pick up a little memento from the city where they'd visited. It was an unspoken "thing" between the young couple. After a patient James managed to calm his friend down, he tried to reason with him.

"Dude! Chill, Bro! I mean, we're back in the correct city, at least! We finally have our car and we're both tired. I wanna get back to my Carlitos as much as you want to get to Logie. Let's just go home and be with our guys. We've missed them. I _know_ you have!" James made a crying face, imitating Kendall. "Waaaa, Logie! I miss my Logie! Where's my Logie! Hug, hug and kiss, kiss! Quite sickening, if you ask me, you big 'mo." James flexed his arm anticipating the blow that would follow. He was not disappointed.

Kendall balled up his fist and slammed it into James' shoulder. Like James had any room to talk. He'd heard him talking to Carlos on the phone every day and night. And when he wasn't talking to his boyfriend, he was texting him, or emailing him or sending him pictures of himself. Talk about being sickening!

"Ow, Kendall! Shit! I thought you were tired!" He rubbed his shoulder as Kendall grinned and put his arm around his taller friend as his way of apology.

"You're right, Bro. Let's just get home and be with our boys. Uh, sorry about that! I hope it doesn't leave a bruise."

"I hope not, either. You know how jealous Carlos can be. He'll assume I was messing around with some other guy. I swear, if you got me in trouble…!"

Kendall had to laugh at his band mate. The thought of him being in trouble with Carlos was funny to him. He could picture the tall muscular boy cowering in the corner before the little, hot and angry looking Latin boy.

"Wha powww!" he said, making the motion of cracking an imaginary whip. "Whi-i-i-ipped!" Kendall let out a laugh. He let go of James, taking a step back, sensing that it was payback time.

"I am _not_ whipped! I just like to make life easier for myself. Is that a crime?" He moved aggressively towards Kendall when his phone rang. "Hey, Baby Boy! I've missed you."

"Wha powww!" Kendall teased his friend again. But this time, James' outstretched hand covered Kendall's entire face as he playfully pushed his friend's face away from him. A grinning Kendall hopped into the car letting his friends have some privacy for their conversation. Hearing them speak to each other made Kendall realize how much he ached for Logan. He had to see him as soon as possible. He would have called him but wanted to surprise his partner. Logan didn't know that the label had cut his publicity tour short by a day. James didn't want to wait to tell Carlos but he promised that neither he nor Carlos would say anything to Logan.

The car pulled up to Kendall and Logan's driveway and stopped. The driver opened Kendall's door and the tired pop star got out. He gathered his carry on, guitar, and backpack. He leaned in close to the car's closed window and waited. The tinted glass slowly opened as James sat looking up at him, smiling evilly.

"Yeeeeeeesssss? May I help you?"

Kendall played along. "Ahhh, yeah. I'll have a Number Two with a Coke and an ice cream sundae, hold the _cream_. Well, at least for now anyway! But when I get upstairs…" Kendall licked his lips in an exaggerated way.

"Gross! You nasty boy!" James exclaimed jumping out of character but laughing anyway. "I'll call you later?"

"How about tomorrow? I'm going to be _busy_ with Logan as I'm sure you'll be _involved_ with Carlitos. How 'bout you two come over for dinner tomorrow night? It'll give us all a chance to catch up away from the studio."

"That's sounds good. I'll have to check with Carlos but I don't see a problem."

Kendall smirked at his friend, putting on his sunglasses.

"I am NOT whipped!" James exclaimed.

The protest only made Kendall laugh out loud. "Whatever you say, Dude!" He moved in closer to the car's window. Lowering his voice in a conspiring way, he said, "And, ah, we don't have to mention what happened at that club last night. No need to upset the balls and chains, you know."

James immediately agreed. "A-men, Bro! My lips are sealed!" He motioned the sign for sealed lips, "zippering" his mouth closed.

"Cool!" He leaned in and gave James a quick peck on the lips. "See ya!"

James waved as he closed the car's window. The limo drove away and soon was out of sight.

Kendall walked to the house and opened the front door relieved to be home among his familiar surroundings. He put his items on the floor by the door and looked around. The house was clean and bright and immediately reminded him of his clean cut, cheery fiancé. The house was a reflection of them both but the "homey" stuff was mostly Logan. And he liked it that way, being reminded of the love of his life in every little thing that he saw. He grinned as he thought about Logan.

"Logie? Are you here, Baby?" he called out. No answer came. He walked to the kitchen and looked around. No Logan. He headed to the stairs and climbed up to the second floor. He peeked his head into their shared office. "Logan?" This room was also empty. He furrowed his brow wondering where his partner could be.

"Ooooohhhh…"

Kendall heard a voice. The moan he heard sounded like it may have been someone in pain. He was immediately concerned for Logan's safety and well-being. If his fiancé was in pain or ill, he needed to know what to do to make him better. He would take care of him no matter what it required. He walked to the master bedroom where he heard it again, only a little louder this time. _Oh, God, Logie! Please be alright._

Kendall, quietly and slowly, opened the door that had been left slightly ajar. He peeked in on their bedroom and was surprised at the sight before him. He was immediately glad that he'd arrived home when he did. Logan needed his help – badly.


	2. Part 2

**Home Sweet Logan**

From the doorway, Kendall could see his young love on their shared oversized bed. Logan was stretched out on the bed, his nude body vivid against the crisp white sheets. He heard the soft moan again and a knowing, lustful grin spread over Kendall's face.

Logan really missed his soul mate. They'd been separated before but it never got any easier. The longing for his other half never seemed to dissipate even with time. And as much as his soul missed him, Logan's body felt the absence of its partner, too. It missed the feel of Kendall's smooth skin, his hot breath, and wet, roaming tongue. He ached for Kendall's hungry mouth on him.

"Ahhhhh…" Logan let out another soft moan as he moved his hands over his naked form.

Not wanting to interrupt his lover, Kendall waited until Logan's head was faced away from the door and made his move. He snuck into the room on tiptoes and slipped into their closet. He opened the slats in the door and was pleased with the unobstructed view he had of his fiancé pleasuring himself.

Logan does not disappoint him. He saw the brunette beauty gripping his already swollen cock, stroking it slowly. Kendall could feel his mouth begin to water, the intense and familiar hunger building up inside of him. His pants were suddenly too tight for his body. His brow beginning to grow slick, he brushed his hand against his forehead, wiping away the moisture, matting his damp hair to his forehead.

Logan was moving around on the bed, his eyes closed tightly. He was still stroking himself, his maleness at full mast. With the other hand, he put his index finger in his mouth, sucking on it and making it wet. He moved his fingers from his mouth to his dark pink nipple and teased it, sending pleasure through his tight body. His breathing was hard and heavy as he changed positions on the bed.

Kendall saw Logan when he pinched his nipple. He licked his lips as he remembered the taste and hardness of the pink bud. He had to choke down a moan, not wanting to give himself away. He had to find a way to make himself more comfortable. He quietly undid his belt and pushed his pants down to his thighs, the coolness bringing him some relief. His hardness practically jumped out as he pulled the pants down below his crotch. Fortunately for him, he'd decided to go commando for precisely this reason. He didn't want to be hampered by underwear when it came time to see Logan.

Kendall reached down and gripped his already hard member. He needed both hands to work his dick properly. Logan had always teased that his size was one of the _big_ things he loved about him. Talk of his size was Kendall's one self-conscious weakness. He always blushed and it made Logan love him even more.

As he stroked himself, he peered through the slats and saw that Logan had switched positions on the bed. His head was lying on the pillow but he was on his knees, his beautiful smooth, round ass facing upwards. He continued to stroke himself with one hand as he sucked his thumb on the other. Logan's body was on fire, his skin hot and dewy. He removed the thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with his index and middle fingers, his tongue darting between them, slicking them up.

"Mmmmmmmhhhhh…"

Kendall's breathing was growing deeper and louder. He couldn't help it. When he saw Logan sucking on his thumb, he couldn't help but think of the times when Logan's hot, wet mouth engulfed the tip of Kendall's hardness. Logan knew how to move his tongue around his lover's large endowment and Kendall loved it. The tall blonde could picture his fiancé's sunken cheeks as he slowly let Kendall's hard dick slide out of his mouth. He remembered the times when the beautiful brunette had gagged on its girth but still went back hungrily, greedily for more. A pleasurable tremble passed through his body. Kendall was close – so close.

Logan needed to feel something other than his hand against his swollen cock. He stopped his stroking and repositioned himself on the bed taking his big fluffy pillow and straddling it like he was riding a horse or a bike. He was about to relieve his body's need to thrust but stopped suddenly. Eyeing Kendall's pillow, he took his own and threw it across the bed. He took Kendall's pillow and straddled it, the pillow's scent evoking the shadow of Kendall's presence. He could feel closer to him now, almost as if he were here. His erection needed friction. He started to thrust into his lover's pillow, wishing it were the real thing, but still getting pleasure from the cool softness. His thrusts were slow and deliberate as he thought about his lover, sweat beginning to drip from his body. His trembling body lurched forward and he lay on the bed on his tummy.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered as he continued to bury his dick into the soft cotton pillow again and again.

Kendall's eyes were glued to his lover. He saw when Logan changed positions and straddled his pillow. The thought of Logan's sex on his soft cushion sent a pleasurable shockwave through his body making his dick bounce with anticipation. He couldn't wait to inhale his Logie's intimate scent on it. As he continued to watch Logan's thrusts, he could see that everytime Logan lifted his round ass, his little pink entrance was visible to him, peeking at him every couple of seconds. Involuntarily, he licked his lips and stuck his tongue out as if to lick an ice cream cone. He wanted to feel Logan's heat on the tip of his tongue. He remembered the first time that he had given Logan oral pleasure on his hot, hairless ass. The brunette had cum almost immediately bathing himself in his seed. The moans and writhing that it caused made Kendall even more enthusiastic when pleasuring his partner. He wanted to taste Logan's most intimate place. He wanted to slick it up before he entered his boy. The thought made Kendall bite his lip as a small grunt escaped his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head from the shear pleasure of his memory – and his dripping cock.

Kendall kept watching intently, his heart beating fast and heavy. His tee shirt was damp with his sweat. Watching Logan was so hot. But touching him was so much hotter. He could almost feel his brunette sweetie as he remembered the sensation of his warm skin, his muscles, and his hardness. He could almost taste Logan's most intimate places, could feel Logan's hot tightness around his throbbing dick. Kendall thrust into his hands as he imagined his cock sliding in and out of his lover's tight, pink entrance. He imagined Logan's moans and incoherent babbling as his pleasure heightened to a volatile crescendo. He loved facing Logan while he was inside of him. The beautiful, radiant face contorting in different shades of mixed pain and pleasure and lust. He recalled Logan's whimpers as he came close to his release but still wanting Kendall to fuck him: again and again, deeper and deeper, harder and harder until –

Kendall saw that Logan was on his back again. He could tell by Logan's panting and high-pitched sighs that he was close to his orgasmic release. He wanted to be there for it. He wanted to feel his fiancé's sweet, sticky offering in his mouth. He wanted to taste Logan's essence more than anything.

Logan was laying on his back as he slicked up his middle finger, ready to release the delicious pressure that he'd built up inside himself. He stroked his hard, twitching hardness. With his other hand, he took the moist finger and teased himself, running his finger around the entrance of his tight ass. His breath caught as he inserted the finger inside himself. His stoking became frenzied, almost like a blur. His back arched as both his hands continued their work. Logan slowly inserted a second finger. That was enough.

"Oooooh, Kendaaaaaaaallll…"

He saw Logan as he called out his name. There were no words for how he felt. He was ecstatic that it was his image that Logan used for his sexual fantasies. The fact that Logan thought of him as he was climaxing made him feel invincible, incredible. If it were possible, he'd have loved Logan even more. But he had to move fast. He didn't want to miss the smaller boy's offering.

Kendall jumped out of the closet and dashed toward the bed, tripping slightly on the pants still around his ankles. He kicked them off and launched himself through the air on a shocked, climaxing Logan.

Logan's eyes grew wide as he heard the bang of the closet doors. He was in disbelief as he saw Kendall nearly lose his balance before throwing off his pants. Suddenly, Kendall was on him. Logan was happy, excited, shocked, and relieved while in the throes of ecstasy. He didn't know whether to moan or laugh. His first white, sticky ribbon splattered on his chest and stomach. As if in slow motion, Kendall caught the second one in his mouth, gobbling it up hungrily. Kendall felt as Logan gripped him by the hair, pushing his face lower on his still spewing cock. He bounced his head up and down Logan's length coaxing the last drop from the spasming boy under him.

While keeping Logan in his mouth, Kendall released his seed, his hand milking his dick furiously. He spilled all over the side of the bed, his body wracked with his convulsive climax. The sound of his heavy breathing filled the room. He could have used his mouth to catch his breath but he didn't want to let Logan's dick go. He tasted so good.

Their breathing back to normal, the boys lifted their heads and saw each other for the first time. Their partner's grinning afterglow greeted them both. A calm contentment and a warm and deep understanding of each other colored the expression on their faces.

Grinning, Logan extended his hand. "Come here, You! And take that off."

Kendall raised his eyebrow, grinned mischievously, and obediently began to strip the wet tee shirt off himself. Logan made a low, approving guttural sound as he saw Kendall's smooth, wet skin. Kendall moved his face toward Logan's. He was on top of him, his full weight pressing against the brunette while looking into those deep, chocolate eyes.

"Hi," he whispered into Logan's mouth before taking it, his tongue reclaiming its territory.

Logan readily accepted Kendall's mouth's invitation. He could taste himself on Kendall's wet lips, which made their kiss so much more intimate for him. He loved this boy. He needed this boy.

After kissing and nibbling on each other, the boys settled in to cuddle, each not wanting to let their contact end. Kendall kissed Logan's bare chest once before laying his head down on it, feeling sleepy. He felt Logan's gentle hands stroking his damp blonde hair and, every once in a while, a little kiss on the top of his head.

This is what is was all about for Kendall. Being together and happy – and home. As he drifted off to sleep, his only thought was: _Logan __**is**__ home. Home __**is**__ Logan._

**End**

**Author's Note: **Alrighty then! Now that I have caught my breath, I hope you enjoyed my attempt to arouse and titillate you. I used elements of the scene I cut out of The Edge when Kendall and Logan made love at the end of that story. I didn't want to write a Point A to Point B erotic piece so I had Kendall remember things about their lovemaking while he was watching Logan. The memories are in no particular order so the narrative may seem disjointed. But as anyone who has masturbated knows, sometimes the utilized mental images are out of order and disjointed, too! Haha!

I've gotten a few comments, both posted and PM'd, about what exactly happened at the club that Kendall and James don't want Logan and Carlos to find out about. Haha! I have NO idea! I just wanted a device that would show how close the boys are, how they had each other's backs. That is why I wrote the airport exchange between Kendall and James, too. I wanted their playfulness and closeness to show through. Nothing sexual, just a little friendly peck on the lips as they part.

I am still working on my longer Kogan piece and I'll post it as soon as I'm done. However, until that time, don't be surprised if I post another little two-shot or something to hold you guys over.

A big "thank you" to everyone who posted a comment, sent me a PM, or added me to their Alerts/Faves. You guys are all super and I'm glad you inhabit the Kogan Universe!

Until next time…

Manny 101

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush or any individual character. For if I did, ooh la la!


End file.
